Son of a Ferret
by FictionalFriends
Summary: Lily Luna Potter, daughter to the boy who lived, is a true Potter and Gryffindor. But when strange things begin to happen in her 7th year, will she accept the help of long time emeny Lucas Malfoy, or do everything all on her own? Not good summery sorry.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Everyone expected Albus to be just like Dad, and he is, sort of. He does look exactly like him, so it makes sense why everyone thought he would be alike. Well actually he's really shy and quiet and rather studious, he's what I imagine Professor Longbottom had been like in school, well what I've heard from Mum anyway. James, well James is unbelievably cocky, he's really sure of himself-he gets that from Mum she is always so sure of herself, is a known playboy and loves to have fun. Yes he gets into trouble enough, but that is for being a smart ass or getting caught snogging some random girl in a closet after curfew. As for me, well no expected Lily Luna Potter to be just like her father or grandfather before him. Everyone thought I was going to be like Mum, shy but powerful. I guess they were half right, I am "powerful" if that's what you want to call it. I do not accredit my skills to my heritage though, that is just stupid, I accredit it to hard work, practise and unending study. Shy? Me? Yeah right, I may be a little self-conscious but never shy, that's just laughable. I'm a lot like Dad, I don't necessarily like being in the lime light but I don't skirt away form anything. I stand up for what I believe and I am stubborn to a fault. I've also been told that I am a trouble maker and have a complete disregard for the rules, just like Dad and Grandpa James, which I think is a great compliment. I am told that the greatest link I have to my father is my kindness and love for others. Well I like how I am even if no one else does, but most people like so there's really no worry there… Anyway.

After first year, and Dad being notified many times of what the teachers call escapades, but I think escapades makes my adventures sound like childhood debaucles which is so not true they were so much more, he sat me down and gave me what he called… "The Talk". Now like any young eleven year old I pretty much freaked out. I mean no one wants to have the talk and especially not with their Dad! Anyway because of my freak-out Mum had to get my Dad away from me because I couldn't even look at him, and when he realized why I was acting that way he couldn't look at me either.

As it turns out Dad's little talk was pretty much harmless, well what I heard of it was harmless anyway. You see when Dad tried to explain himself I tuned up my music so I could barely hear him and believe it or not he didn't even turn it down. What I heard of his stammering was that I had to learn to be responsible with my magic, how to act at school with my peers (what a hypocrite from what I've heard he never acted the way he was telling me how to act) and how to be a respectable young lady. Yeah, because he knows how to be a respectable young lady, unless he's hiding something from us…? Ew! That is not a pleasant thought.

Second year was quiet except for my excess of pranks on Slytherin (obviously I'm in Gryffindor though many say Ravenclaw or even Slytherin would have done nicely for me as well. I sometimes wonder what it would have been like had I actually been placed in Slythrin…). Mum constantly told me that I am just like the twins, after telling me this she would always say that if I dropped out in my seventh year she would kill me. I think it is a great honour to be compared to my Unlces Fred and George, even though I never met Fred I miss him and George is my favourite uncle. All my teachers tell me I'm just like my aunt, which is very flattering considering she was the smartest witch Hogwarts had seen in many, many years, and I am no where near as smart as her. But kind of an insult. Even now Aunt Hermione is an insufferable know-it-all, and I pride myself on being able to have fun and finding joy outside of class work. Aunt Hermione is almost never having fun, she is always working on something or other.

Third year was fun. I nearly got expelled for duelling in the halls. In my defence that stupid Slytherin bastard had it coming, he had no right to make fun of me and my family. Really we aren't in a war anymore, people should grow up and forget the whole pure-blood thing. Luckily for me, Headmistress LeFay, who took over sometime after McGonagall, likes me and she didn't want to expel the smartest witch in the entire school. Instead of expulsion I got two months of detention, with Filch. Which was anything but fun, let me tell you.

Getting a Howler from Dad was the best part of the whole thing. Well it was really funny because it was my Dad yelling at me for something he would have done too, he is such a hypocrite. I suspect Mum made him do it, but whatever. When I got home for Christmas that year, Dad pulled me into an empty room and congratulated me. He also said that I should stop fighting at school, or at least in the hallways. He also noted that I was becoming more and more like him with every passing day, a fact which scared him and overjoyed me. He did make me promise one thing though; never go looking for trouble. I laughed at the promise and asked him why would I go looking for trouble when I already make enough of it? He laughed at my reasoning but still made me promise, which I did.

The next few years passed much the same. Prank after prank, detention after detention, top mark after top mark, and Howlers many Howlers (usually from Mum).

Now you are pretty much caught up on what has happened. Now the real story starts. Seventh year, yes I'm Head Girl. Actually that is where my story really starts, with me receiving my badge. Do you remember the promise I made Dad in the third year? Let me say now that I never actually broke that promise, and if I did it was never intentional. You see, in my seventh year no matter what trouble I made myself, something worse always seemed to find me…


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

Lily Potter sat up in bed on one sunny day towards the end of summer. Because it was summer, Lily only awoke before noon if it was to her benefit, which it rarely was. On that particular day it was completely to her benefit as she was to go shopping with her friends. Trent Cole and Jordie Southerland and her cousin Hugo Weasley - the three were very close and when her brothers weren't around they took over the role of Big Brother - had been her best friends for almost their entire lives. She met Trent when she was young, his father worked with Harry in the Arura Department. Jordie was Hugo's best friend practically from birth, he was always around so therefore Lily became close friends because she spent so much time with Hugo. Even when Jordie was sorted into Slytherin, Hugo into Ravenclaw and the other two were in Gryffindor they were still the best of friends and spent most of their time together. On this particular day they were going school shopping, for things that they knew they were going to need like; cloaks, new school robes and what not (they had not yet received their letters) for their last year of schooling.

As Lily crept out of her bed she shivered because the magically cooled air hit her exposed skin sending goose bumps up and down her body. Groggily, she walked down the creaky stairs of her home to the kitchen. Ginny Potter, Lily's mother, sat at the large kitchen table with a copy of the Daily Prophet. Ginny looked surprised to see her youngest child up at such an early hour. She looked at her daughter's appearance and was slightly shocked. Usually Lily came downstairs showered and dressed for the day. Today she stood in the doorway in a pair of boxer looking shorts and a tank top, there were no slippers or socks on her feet. Her elbow length wavy dark red hair was in knots and tangles down her back.

"Morning," Ginny stated happily, always the morning person. Lily responded with a grunt, she hated mornings much like her father. "Why are you up so early?" Again Lily responded with a grunt. It was times like this when Ginny wished her eldest son, James, was still at home. Somehow he was always able to get through to Lily in the morning. "Are you hungry?" Ginny asked her non-communicative daughter, even though she knew the answer to it. Lily was always hungry when she first wakes up, it could be ten to three in the morning and Lily would sneak down to the kitchen. It was completely beyond Ginny's imagination what her daughter did when woke up late at night at Hogworts. Then again she was her father's daughter in so many ways, she more than likely found a way.

Lily had gotten a bowl from the cupboard and was reaching for a box of cereal too far out of reach, being on the top shelf. Ginny sighed, she may have many of her father's mannerisms but she looked so very much like Ginny, down to the height of a little shorter than 5'3. Ginny flicked her wand and the box Lily had been reaching for floated down to the counter. Lily didn't say thank you but she waved to her mother as a way of showing her thanks and calling her a show-off.

Ginny watched her sixteen year old daughter over her paper. In a few days she'll be legal age, she'll be seventeen. Albus is nearly nineteen and James is in his twenties. Merlin I'm getting old, she thought. As Ginny was deep in thought about her age, Lily had moved to the kitchen sink. She was rinsing her bowl when there was a faint pop in the kitchen. Ginny squeaked in utter shock, Lily on the other hand ignored the noise.

As Lily turned to leave a shock of black hair caught her eye. "Harry James Potter! Why can't you use the door like a normal person?" Ginny asked almost calmly. "Because Sweet-Heart," Harry responded happily, "I'm not a normal person." Harry grinned at his wife, he had yet to see his daughter. When the floor boards creaked under Lily's weight did Harry notice her. "Morning Cupcake. Nice to see you up before noon." He smiled fondly at his youngest child.

"Morning Daddy," Lily said and hugged her father warmly. She then proceeded to leave the kitchen.

"Now how did you manage that? All I've been able to get out of her is grunts." Lily heard her mum complain as she climbed the staircase.

"I guess she just likes me better," Harry laughed. Lily smiled at her father's reasoning. It wasn't that she liked him best it was more that she was able to connect with him more than her mother.

In her room she found a grey owl sitting on her window sill. Pandora was her owl, which she hadn't seen in over a week. Lily sighed and moved across the room to her owl. By Pandora's feet was a small note. It read:

_Lils,_

_What time are we suppose to meet? You see there was this raccoon and it made me forget the time. And can you believe it? The stupid thing ran off with my favourite pair of jeans. So do you think when we are done in Diagon Ally we can go shopping in Muggle London? I could use new socks as well. Well please tell me what time and I'll come and get you, sound good? Good._

_Trent_

Lily sighed at the note. Trent sure did have an imagination. She sat at her desk in the corner of her room and pulled out an ink well, a quill and a scrap piece of parchment. Tapping the quill against her chin lightly, Lily thought about what to tell her best friend.

_Trent,_

_What is it you have done to the raccoons? They seem to have a vendetta against you. So it took your favourite pair of jeans huh? Are they the ones you __think__ make your butt look good? That really must suck. But you need new socks? Well if that is the case then of course we can go shopping. We are suppose to meet Jordie and Hugo at the Leaky Cauldron at 10:30, that means a.m., I might add._

_Lily_

Lily gave Pandora her note and told her to take it to Trent. Pandora nipped at her fingers lightly and took off into the morning sun. Lily turned back to her room and saw that the time was 8:45, she had plenty of time. She grabbed her towel and house coat and headed towards the bathroom She had her hand on the door handle when her father's voice came up to her. "Lil, your Hogworts letter is here." She dropped her things in front of the bathroom door and rushed to the stairwell. She looked down the many stairs and then the shiny banister caught her eye.

In true Potter fashion, Lily decided taking the banister would be quicker and, lets face it, more fun. Lily's dark red hair flew out of her face and trailed behind her like a tail of a comet. She smiled at the speed, it was the closest thing she could find to flying a broom. It felt like no one could touch her. Then the ride was over as quick as it had started.

She nearly skipped into the kitchen, she felt so happy after her brief ride. Lily's smile grew when she saw her Hogworts letter on the table. Normally she wasn't this excited for her letter, but this year she was up for Head Girl and this letter would tell her if she had in-fact received that honour.

Lily ripped open the letter excitedly. Inside she found her letter and a list of school supplies she needed besides the ones she needed to replace. She need books for advanced potions and transfigurations, books for charms and astronomy and quite a few others. The list also went on to detail that students needed a cauldron, school robes, and blah blah blah. Lily bypassed the list of school supplies and went on to the letter from Headmistress LeFay.

_Miss Potter,_

_As I am sure you are aware, you were a possibility for the position of Head Girl for this coming year at Hogworts._

Whatever, Lily thought impatiently. According the her father, LeFay could be as long-winded and as round about in talking as Dumbledore had been. I just want to know if I got it. That takes a whole sentence to say, two max.

Lily's parents watched her, amused by her actions. Not since her first year had Lily been so excited to get her letter. Her eyes skittered across the page as her hand repeatedly went through the tangled mess that was her hair.

"No way!" Lily basically screeched. "No way! I did it! I'm Head Girl!"

Ginny got up calmly to hug and congratulate her daughter. Harry reached for the letter that she was still holding. "I am very pleased to inform you that the vote to make you Head Girl was unanimous. You will find your badge in the envelop. On September 1 you will be expected to hold the first Prefects meeting with the Head Boy. Congratulations."

Lily stayed in the kitchen with her parents for the next half an hour to celebrate, in a way. Ginny suggested having a big family dinner that evening. Lily, barely even listening to what was being said, agreed happily. After all the excitement had died down Lily excused herself and moved away from her proud parents. Lily once again climbed the steep stairs back up to the washroom.

She let the water run a little so the water was nice and hot. She stepped into the steamy shower careful not to slip on the wet floor, again. As she worked her mango scented shampoo into her hair she let the pulsing water work out the kinks in her back. While working the shampoo into a rich lather, Lily thought about all the fun she will have as Head Girl. With her own dorm, and basically a free pass…

At ten to ten Lily sat in her room finishing drying her hair with a muggle blow dryer, because she wasn't of age yet she had to do things the long way. She barely heard the knock at her door over the blast of hot air in her ear. "Come in," she shouted. Whoever it was came in and sat on her bed waiting until she was done. A few minutes later Lily finally turned off the blow dryer and turned to her mirror. "Morning Trent," she said without looking at the seventeen year old who was laying sprawled out on her unkempt bed. Lily quickly drew her comb through her hair before twisting the strands into a braid which fell over her right shoulder.

She turned to see Trent laying there almost asleep. He wore faded blue jeans with a hole in the left knee and a simple dark blue polo shirt. His brown hair, which was in dire need of a cut, made his blue eyes seem all the more brilliant. Lily smiled lazily at her best friend. Just to be mean, Lily took in a deep breath and let out a piercing whist. To her delight, Trent practically jumped out of his skin and fell to the floor with a THUD. He grumbled about something that was somewhere along the lines of "I hate my friends." He got up slowly from his spot on the floor. When he was standing up straight, Trent was almost an entire foot taller that her, standing at 6'2. Lily, who was still laughing at Trent, was picked up and spun around in a bear hug. When Trent finally put her down he appraised what she looked like. "Jeez kid, I didn't think it possible but I am pretty sure you got smaller since the last time I saw you," Trent observed.

Lily glowered at her friend. "Who are you calling kid? I am seventeen in five days." Lily told him smugly, "Anyway, how would you know if I have shrunk or not? Ever since you got your apparation license you've been over here all the time." Trent laughed at her logic, which was completely true.

He held Lily out at arms length and appraised her as an older brother would. She wore a white scoop neck t-shirt with a black vest, which showed off her hour-glass shape. Her boot cut jeans made her look taller than she really was. Her dark red hair seemed more red than usual when placed against her darker clothing. With her hair pulled away from her face her lovely green eyes and ivory skin was showed off nicely. When looked at closely you could even see a light splatter of freckles across her face. She wore no makeup on her face, as usual. Trent turned away from her content that she looked decent. He saw the clock out of the corner of his eyes. 10:15 a.m. Lily also caught sight of the clock. Before Trent could turn around Lily was already in the hall heading towards the stairs. Trent's long legs carried him quickly to his friend. She stood at the top of the stairs waiting for him. Lily turned to her friend smiling. "Race you?" Trent nodded eagerly. "No apparting, got it?" Again he nodded certain Lily would lose. "On your mark, get set… Go!" Trent was off quick as a shot, Lily watched him with a smile.

When he turned back to see where she was he was surprised that he didn't see her running after him. He heard her laugh and turned to see her sliding down the gleaming wood banister. Before he knew it Lily was at the bottom of the stairs and the race was over. He had lost. Trent grumbled about losing and Lily laughed at his reaction. "You cheated," he accused hotly.

"I did not," Lily defended. "If you care to remember, the only rule made was no apparting. Obviously I didn't. Besides, I'm surprised that you didn't think of it too." Trent grumbled once again because sliding down the banister like they did as kids had never occurred to him. "Come on we're going to be late." Lily walked to the door and slipped on her black and sliver flats. "I'm leaving, be home later," she called to no one in particular. There was no answer as she and Trent left the house.

She stood on the door step and looked out at the world. It was a warm and sunny day, but Lily could feel the threat of rain in the air. She looked at Trent, he wrapped his arm protectively around her shoulder. There was a slight pop and the strange sensation being pulled and stretched in all different directions and being sucked through a vacuum all at once. Then just as quickly as it had begun the sensation stopped with another slight pop. Lily felt a little disconnected and out of sorts as she normally did after side-along appartation. She took a deep breath to make sure she still could and to see if her lungs were permanently squished.

Trent waited patiently while Lily regained her bearings. When she was ready they walked two blocks from the apparting point to the Leaky Cauldron. They entered as the clock struck 10:30. Tom, the old bartender, stood behind the counter like he always did. Lily often wondered just how old this man was as everyone seemed to know him from way back when. Sitting at the counter on a low stool sat a tall boy with shaggy gold-blonde hair that fell into his eyes. Next to him sat a gangly looking boy with hair the colour of fire, with just a little curl to it.

Jordie turned his dreamy dark brown eyes on the two who approached him slowly. He wore a dark green button up shirt and black jeans, he always dressed meticulously. His hair gleamed in the little light of the room. He glared impatiently at the two, as if saying "took you long enough." Hugo had just turned around after shoving the rest of his food into his mouth, Lily just shook her head at him.

"We weren't late. We came in at ten thirty exactly," Trent said defensively.

"I wasn't going to say that." Lily raised an eyebrow obviously she didn't believe what she had just been told. "Really. I wasn't. I was going to say can we go? Apparently I have to be home for some stupid luncheon Father has planned. Apparently this stupid thing will open the doors he wants open for me. " Lily laughed. Jordie was always different, different from other Slytherin families, which basically means he resented the way his family treated him. Like an object used to gain social standing not like a person and son. Even though Jordie resented his family, he did as he was told until the day he was out of school and could finally do what he wanted. At school Jordie was a different person because he didn't have to worry about honouring his family and doing what his father told him to do, at school he was just another normal kid.

Jordie got up from his stool and made his way to the back to the small brick wall which was the entrance to Diagon Ally. Lily, Hugo and Trent followed their friend with a wave to Tom. They caught up with him as the wall gave way to the hustle and bustle of the wizarding world. Jordie walked quickly and with a purpose towards the centre of Diagon Ally. Both Trent and Lily walked more slowly and tried not to laugh at their friend's obvious attempts to look important, while Hugo tried not to look bored.

When all were together again they made a game plan, to say the least. Because they were taking different classes (Lily-mostly advanced seventh year classes; Trent- the regular N.E.W.T classes; Hugo- the minimal amount needed to graduate; and Jordie was taking a mix of everything) they decided they would split up and get what they need and then meet up for lunch. So they went their separate way to retrieve specific supplies.

Lily pulled out her list to see where she should go first. She looked over it carefully and thought that books would take the most time. She checked the time, it was now going on to eleven. She walked to Flourish and Bolts to find the store full of books and very few people inside. Ah heaven, Lily thought happily. There is nothing like an empty-or near empty- book store.

Lily roamed the shelves looking for Advanced Potions Making and A Guide to Rare Potion Ingredients and Where to Find Them, the two texts that she'll need for Transfigurations: Advance Transfigurations and Transfigurations in the Modern Wizarding World. Seeing that book on her list made Lily rather excited. This was the reason she was taking Transfigurations- in the seventh year advanced class practical uses were put into place and studied more closely than in years passed. And potions was just fun, there were so many things you could do with potions. Astronomy is always interesting and the centaur Frenze made it fun too, having to stay up late was always hard but she thought it was worth it. Lily searched for the charts and books she needed for that class as well. Within the next half an hour Lily had found all her text and charts that she needed.

Lily stayed in the academic section for a while longer grabbing a bunch of parchment, ink wells, and some new quills. When the bases were covered Lily moved on to the fictional books, she needed something to do between classes and homework. She spent another ten minutes looking for a few non-educational books. After paying a fair bit of money, Lily walked away with three heavy bags full of books. She stopped just outside of the shop, to once again look at her list, now she need ingredients for potions and she remembered her cauldron was in need of a replacement.

As she bent down to retrieve her heavy bags she had placed around her feet she heard a female shouting at another. The voice was angry not scared nor excited. Lily listened from afar trying to find out who and why she was angry. The person had a high pitched voice and when angered it became very shrill. Lily recognized the voice but couldn't put a face to it. As she listened to the female screech at whomever she was yelling at, Lily gathered enough information to realize that she must be angry at a relative it seemed to be a family matter.

Thinking that the argument was none of her business, Lily again moved to retrieve her belongings from the dirty ground. As she heaved the heavy bags another voice made her stop all of her actions. It was a low, very masculine voice. The voice was calm but you could hear the underlying anger. That voice she knew. As she heard the voice she saw the honey blonde hair and blue-grey eyes. That low, eerily calm voice belonged to Malfoy. That angry female had to be his twin sister, she was the only one who dared to talk to him like that, after all he was Slytherin Royalty.

Lily grabbed her things and moved towards the Apothecary, she didn't want to get involved in Malfoy family drama. Little did she know, she was now heading straight into the line of fire.

"You, little brother, are a disgrace to the Malfoy name," Priscilla Malfoy screeched. Unlike her brother who had dark honey blonde hair and blue grey eyes, Priscilla had the trademark white blonde hair but she had hard brown eyes.. "You may be smart, but you have done nothing to honour our family."

"Priscilla, you are causing a scene, _stop it,_" the youngest of the three Malfoys said forcefully. Lily took a step back from the two with a quite gasp. Her hearing must have been off, she could have sworn they were in the other direction.

Lily's presence did not go unnoticed, both Priscilla and Cassie Willows, Lucas Malfoy's best friend, turned to stare at her. Priscilla turned away, she could care less that she was there. Cassie on the other hand continued to laugh at the scene in front of her. Willows always found other people's anguish, humiliation and pain funny; even her best friend's. She was a true Slytherin, through and through. Willows sauntered over to the shocked Lily.

"Lils, I'll fill you in on what's happening. That way I'll have someone to laugh with me." Lily's expression turned from shocked to horrified, which made Cassie laugh all the harder. "Relax Potter, I have no real grudge against you, except that you are a Gryfindork. Really I've heard about the things you have done throughout the past few years, I am utterly shocked that you were not put into Slytherin with me. We could have had so many great schemes, oh well."

"Willows, were you hit on the head over the summer? I mean that could be the only reason why one of Malfoy's goonies would take an interest in me. I'll have you know that I do not scheme, I plan and execute shenanigans."

Cassie Willows ignored the comment made against her. Instead she went on, in detail, about the argument that unfolded in front of them. "Basically it all revolves around how Lucas is Head Boy and won't do what his father wants him to," Willows finished.

"What?" Lily asked rhetorically. "That prick is Head Boy?"

"Hey, you don't even know the guy," Cassie replied casually. "He's really not all that bad."

"Not that bad? His family has done nothing but torment my family for year, going back to my grandfather and possibly even beyond that! I find it hard to believe that after all theses years the Malfoy's have finally spawned a descent human."

"You see Lucas, even Potter can't believe you're Head Boy," Priscilla commented.

"There is no way in hell I'm spending the rest of the year with him. And I will not share a living space with that _son-of-a-ferret_."

Lily turned to leave but was stopped by Priscilla ugly voice. "Just a minute Potter, I'm not done with you." Lily turned to face the female Malfoy. Confidence surrounded her and impatience clear in her green eyes. "How could they pick you over me? I mean I'm better than you at everything, and I'll prove it." Priscilla pulled out her wand from her cloak. Lily raised an eyebrow in disapproval. "What's wrong Potter? Oh that's right, you can't use magic outside of school. This will be easier than I thought." Priscilla turned to her brother, "Watch dear brother, this is why father favours me." Again she turned to Lily, her wand raised. "I won't show you mercy you filthy half-blood."

Lily's eyes glowed with anger, but she didn't move. Lucas stepped towards his sister. "Don't you dare Ferret," she warned him. "The war has been over for nearly thirty years, let it go," Lily told Priscilla coolly. Priscilla moved forward and aimed her wand at Lily's body. "I can't believe you would draw your wand at a defenceless witch, not very classy." Lily moved towards her opponent slowly but with confidence.

When Lily stood in front of her, she whispered. "Do you really want to know why they chose me?" Priscilla took a deep breath to cast a curse, but before she could Lily's fist connected with her nose. There was a sickening crunching sound as cartilage broke. Priscilla fell to the ground in pain holding her now broken nose. Lily knelt down so she could look into Priscilla's watery eyes. "Because Prissy, dear, I don't rely on my magic to do everything for me." Lily stood and went to collect her books she had left a few meters away.

As Lily Potter walked in the direction of the Apothecary once again two sets of eyes followed. "I see what you mean," one said to the other who simply nodded and watched the red headed witch walk away.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

Lily sat quietly in her chair outside of the Witching Hour Café. She stared down at her butterbeer clearly depressed. Her three friends sat on the other side of the table slack-jawed in surprise at the news they had just been given. After a very long silence Lily finally tore her attention away from her untouched drink. She made eye contact with all three of them. What she saw in their eyes made her look back down at her drink as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Will you please say something!" Lily demanded. "I can't take the silence and your stares."

"Lily, it's not that we are surprised that you're Head Girl. We just can't believe that you have to share with that slimy git, Malfoy." Trent was clearly annoyed and slightly worried- although he tried to hide it- about his best friend sharing a common room with the rumoured playboy that was Lucas Malfoy.

"Let's face it Lil, you never have been one for sharing if you can help it." Hugo stated matter-of-factly. Lily stuck out her tongue out in a childish manner as a way of telling him to shut up. "Real mature Miss. Head-Girl"

"How about we don't talk about Malfoy and the fact that our Flower has to share a dormitory with him." Even though Jordie acted like a stuck up Slytherin from time to time and had an air of superiority about him, that was not who he was, not really anyway. He was rather smart, and saw nothing wrong with dressing to impress, you never know who you'll meet. Jordie was sweet and devoted to his friends, and had his own ways of cheering people up when they were feeling down, especially Lily. "I think we should celebrate this honour which has been given to our best friend."

"Honour! How can you call being Head Girl an _honour_?" Lily shouted causing the heads of those nearby to turn and stare at her. Trent and Jordie looked at each other in bewilderment, and Hugo was startled so much he stopped eating. Wasn't this what Lily had wanted since first year? Didn't she want to be Head Girl to show everyone that she can accomplish something great. Not because of what her last name is, or who was in her family is, but because of herself?

"Think about it. Remember the end of last term when I convinced every Gryffindor to replace certain…curse words with Son/Daughter of a ferret, depending on who was near?" Trent and Hugo chuckled remembering how well it had caught on. "Or, how I got every Gryffindor and some Hufflepuffs to drop their books at exactly the same time, all around the castle." They laughed fondly at the teachers purple faces. "What about how I convinced most of the seventh year students to pick up their things and just leave class at the end of term, before class was even close to ending?" Oh the professors had been right pissed at that one, but because there were so many students they couldn't really punish anyone. "Face it guys, this is the professors form of payback."

Trent and Jordie shook their heads, they couldn't believe what they were hearing. "How exactly is this 'payback'?" Jordie asked smugly.

"I won't be able to pull pranks, or break any more of their precious rules. You can say good bye to my awesome parties. I'll be forced to enforce those stupid rules, that I have made my mission to break more than any one else in my family I might add. And I will have to be a… role model."

Trent's low chuckle resonated in Lily's ears. "Firstly; Lily you will be Head Girl therefore you will be able to get away with pranks and breaking a few rules. Secondly; you have an entire common room practically to yourself, your parties will be even better than before. And thirdly; are you daft girl? You are already a role model, if you weren't than you never would have been able to get everyone to go along with your stupid schemes."

"Hey I take offence to that. My schemes are not stupid. And as I recall, you seem to like my schemes, that apparently get increasingly difficult and hair-brained each time. But if I remember correctly you 'like a challenge.'" She smiled while she complained about her friend's reasoning's. He was right and she knew it. He always seemed to make perfect sense. Suddenly her smile dropped into a frown. "That doesn't explain Malfoy though does it?"

Hugo's smile grew considerably. "That was probably a punishment," he joked. Lily on the other hand did not see what was so funny about it, and threw a roll at him to show he wasn't being funny. "But you are the best and brightest witch to enter that school since my Mum was at school. That son-of-a-ferret, won't be able to do a thing to you. Besides you can always crush him on the Quidditch field to get your aggression out." Lily looked up and smiled feebly. "That a girl. Come on, let's go finish our shopping."

As the three friends were paying for their lunch, Lily pulled out her letter once again:

_All seventh year students should have: the required uniform complete with black pointed hat. Dress robes will be needed for all seventh year students as well._

"Does any one know what the pointed black hat is for?" Lily asked her friends as they made their way out of the café. "Honestly I don't think that I have worn the stupid thing once…" Lily trailed off thinking of any time in the past six years when she needed the pointless hat. None came to mind.

"Lily," Jordie said calmly, "you ask that question every year and every year you get a new hat. Really just give it up."

"This year is going to be different," she stated matter-of-factly. "I won't be getting a new hat this year. I'm pretty sure the one I got last year is still at the bottom of my trunk."

Hugo shook his head knowing Lily as well as he did he knew that very little was going to be different this year. At least not as far as Lily went any way. "She may not need a new hat but I'll bet you two galleons that she still needs new robes," Hugo whispered to Trent.

"I'll take that bet," Trent responded with a smile. He turned towards Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions. "Well lets head to the robe shop. I need new dress robes."

"Works for me. I need to get new robes. Somehow my old ones have been torn to shreds." Hugo laughed as Trent hung his head and handed Hugo his winnings.

At Madam Malkin's, the group of four split up to look at the various things that caught their eyes. Trent went to look at the dress robes while Hugo and Jordie looked at the plain black robes, used for everyday. Lily went to look at the small Quidditch clothing section. While picking out a few things for practise - a think red jumper, a rain proof stripped pullover in Gryffindor colours and a pair of sturdy all purpose flying gloves - she heard Trent from across the store. "Oi! Lily, come 'ere a minute. I need you help with something."

Fumbling with her intended purchases, Lily walked over to her friend, who stood on the small pedestal surrounded by mirrors used by Madam Malkin when altering robes. Hugo and Jordie, who had come over to see what he wanted as well, stood in front of him, their mouths open in shock and possibly horror. Trent was holding two very different sets of dress robes. Jordie was already vocalizing his opinions about them. "they don't suit you mate. Besides that on just gaudy," he indicated to the one on the left which was an old fashioned purple robe with gold detailing at the hems and buttons and had a high collar.

"Oh what do you know?" Trent responded bitterly. "Awe Lily-Flower," Trent gushed having finally noticed her presence while Lily grimaced at the hated family nickname. "Finally someone with taste. Tell me which one do you like better?" He held up the purple one first and then replaced it with a midnight blue attrocity that looked more like a matron of honour's dress than male dress robes. "Well which one?" Truthfully, Lily didn't like wither one, but saw this as a great opportunity to cause mischief.

"Hmm… you know I'm not sure. They are both quite lovely." Jordie looked shocked and a little disappointed at Lily's statement as well as her apparent lack of and sense of style. "Maybe if you try 'em on? That way we can see which one looks best?" Both Jordie and Hugo looked at her as if she had grown another head. Looked best? Neither one of them would look good and they both knew it. "Hugh, you brought your camera with you, right?" Lily asked excitement clear in her eyes as Trent left towards the change rooms.

"Of course I've got it. Never leave home without it, do I. What does that have to do with…" Hugo's eyes lit up with recognition of one of Lily's impromptu pranks. "Oh… Ok." Hugo said, his eyes alight watching for Trent to reappear.

"Oi, T! What taking so long? It's only dress robes," Jordie shouted, finally catching on to the plan. Who says Slytherin's are dumb? Slow maybe… but not dumb.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming. Patience is key my friends." Trent shouted through the change room doors. Hearing this Hugo moved his camera into position. Before Trent came out Jordie leaned in close to Hugo. Hugo looked at him and smiled before walking over to a rack of robes a few feet off.

Lily raised her eyebrows in silent question. Jordie only grinned in response. "Can't have T noticing, can we?" he asked as a sly smile spread across his face.

With Hugo in position Trent marched out of the change room in the purple monstrosity. All it needed was a corset and he'd fit right in during the French Revolution. He climbed up onto the pedestal and waited expectantly. Lily and Jordie bit back laughter long enough to say, "Definitely not." Trent sighed slightly as if he had actually liked the outfit. He turned away from his friends and made his way back to the change room to try on the other robe. Both Lily and Jordie turned to Hugo to see if he had gotten the pictures or not. He did. Once again the friends bit back laughter, so that Trent would not become suspicious of their actions,

As Trent was changing into his second set of robes the door to the back room opened. A short plump women in mauve robes and grey fly-away hair walked out followed by a tall guy about 6'3" with slightly curly sandy brown hair and a dreamer's brown eyes. His arms were full of new robes for the year. "Well Mr. Helios that should last you for some time. Unless of course you grow some more." Madam Malkin laughed at her joke. "Would you like to pay for that now or look around a bit?"

"If its all the same ma'am, I'd like to look around a bit more. I noticed some jumpers when I came in." Madam Malkin smiled in reply and walked over to Lily and Jordie.

As she walked over Trent made his second appearance, this time in an atrocious midnight blue robe. This time Lily and Jordie could not hold back their laughter. Madam Malkin directed her attention to Trent. "Dear boy, what are you doing?" Trent looked down thinking it was obvious as to what he was doing. "My boy, those are women's robes." Trent's face flushed a Weasley red as Lily and Jordie howled with laughter.

Madam Malkin turned to the two friends. "Now Miss Potter, I'm assuming you will be needing new robes?"

"Ah, Mis Malkin you know me too well." Lily grinned, brushing tears from her eyes, as Madam Malkin ushered her into a room to try on robes. As she was altering the length of the robes, the boy from before came up to them.

"Whenever you are available Miss, I am ready to make my purchases." Madam Malkin looked over her shoulder and nodded at him. He went over to the counter to pay and wait for her.

While waiting for her to return Lily began to fidget. She hated standing still. "Hey Lily-Love," Trent called coming over to where she was standing.

"Yes Trent, dear?" she replied rolling her eyes.

"We were wondering if you know who that guy is? The one over by the counter?"

"Why do you always ask me?" Lily asked with a sigh.

"Cause you know everyone. Well do you know who he is? I don't think I've ever seen him before."

"I'll have you know that I do not know everyone." She told him trying at act like a stuck up Slytherin. "The guy by the counter is Dannrick Hellios, a seventh year Ravenclaw, Hugh should have been able to tell you that. They are in the same house after all. From what I know of him, he is quiet, doesn't have many, if any, friends, and likes to study at the farthest table to the back and left in the library. I've also been told he is a fair flyer but doesn't play Quidditch. Is that enough for you?"

"How do you know all of that? Why do you know all of that?" Trent asked amazed by Lily's knowledge.

"I like to know about the people around me. As to how… I have my sources." Lily told her friends, opting for the dramatic and mysterious response

"Sure. Now it makes sense. Lily's actually a spy, that's how she knows everything," Hugo said joining the conversation.

"Ha ha, very funny. You guys should know better than anyone that I do not want to ever work for the ministry. I'd rather die than work for something so easily corrupt," Lily told them all seriously.

"So tell us Lils," Jordie asked sounding like a muggle psychiatrist and effectively breaking the tention, "have you ever spoken to your subject?"

"As a matter of fact I have. Sometime we help each other with potions and arithmancy. He's not a bad guy after you talk to him a bit. A little standoffish but no

worse than our Jordie." The group laughed and the matter was put to rest as the four friends paid Madam Malkin and went about their shopping.

Unkown to Lily or her group of friends, they were being watched. Outside the robes shop two strangers stared at the window presumably admiring the fashions on display, but really observing the young red head. "My she is full of surprises, isn't she?" One of the men said to the other. "What do you think?"

The man standing next to him was shorter, older and rounder than his partner. "I think my Lord should know. I think he will be very pleased."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

"Lily Luna Potter! I swear if I have to come up there you will be sorry!" Ginny Potter yelled up the stair at her youngest child. It was September first and the last time Ginny would ever have to threaten Lily to wake up for the Hogwarts Express.

In her room, Lily rolled over wanting very much to ignore her mother's shouts from below. All she wanted to do was sleep, especially after that "Goodbye Summer" party the night before at Trent's house. She had been out much too late enjoying her last hours of freedom. Staring at her muggle alarm clock she had on her bedside table, a gift from her Aunt Hermione, Lily could have sworn her mother had finally cracked. It was wasn't even six in the morning, and the sodding train didn't leave until eleven! "Lily get out of bed!" Ginny called once again.

Grumbling, Lily crawled out of bed knowing she was losing this battle. This was going to be an exceedingly long day. Grabbing a towel that hung on the back of her bedroom door, Lily left her bedroom and comfortable, warm and inviting bed and slowly made her way down the hall for the bathroom. As she closed her door behind her, Lily heard her mother climbing the stairs mumbling about stubborn children. Lily paused at the stop of the stairs and waited for her mum to see her. "Oh! You are awake," Ginny exclaimed. "Good now I don't have to do anything mischievous." Lily left her mother on the stairs without a word of acknowledgment, still angry at having to be up at such an ungodly hour on her last day of the summer, and continued on her way to the bathroom.

Lily took a long hot shower, fleetingly hoping that the spray of the hot water would help her wake up and be ready for the torture of the day ahead. This, of course did not happen. After making it back to her sanctuary of green and purple, Lily, still clad in only her wet towel, laid down on her comfy bed wishing that she could just go back to sleep. Unfortunately just as she was in that magical land between awake and asleep, her stomach took that moment to make itself known. Cursing her Weasley appetite, Lily quickly got dressed in her favourite pair of dark wash blue jeans with silver hemming and a dark grey t-shirt with a silver swirl pattern with a low back. She magiced her hair dry and to fall into loose waves down her back with a flourish of her wand. How she ever survived seven years without magic outside of Hogwarts was beyond her.

The Kitchen was a flurry of activity and noise. Ginny moved around the kitchen making enough food to feed the entirety of the Weasley/Potter family. Three people with shocking black messy hair sat around the table waiting for breakfast to be ready. One of the three was of course Lily's father, Harry Potter. The other two guests were a complete surprise. "James? Albus?" she called over the din in the room. The two boys on question looked up and grinned. James, who was as tall as Harry with the same messy hair but Ginny's warm hazel eyes and wore no glasses, stood and walked over to his baby sister. With a mischievous grin he had inherited from their grandfather, James wrapped Lily up into a hug and swept her around in a large circle. When he put her Lily asked, "What are you doing here?"

"We came to see out little sister off on her last year of school, of course," stated Albus, who had stayed seated at the table.

"Yeah," James began, "I mean we couldn't let our ittle-bitty Willy-Flower go off to school all on her lonesome, now could we?"

Lily bit her lip lightly trying not to smirk at her brothers attempt to rile her up. "Well I would have guessed that you only came for Mum's cooking."

"That was just a bonus, I promise." James placed his left hand over his heart and left his right in the air, as a mock swear.

"All right everyone, tuck in," Ginny declared as she placed the last plate of pancakes on the wooden table. Like ravenous wolves, James and Albus dug into the food, shortly followed by Harry. As hungry as Lily was, she decided it was best not to inhale her food like the rest of her family. "Eat up Lil, before your brothers and father eat everything on the table. Honestly you three, it's like you've never eaten before!" Somedays Mum sound scarily like Grandma Molly, Lily thought to herself.

As breakfast continued James and Albus found it in themselves to start actually talking, rather than just eating. Of course they had to ask all of their questions in between bits of their breakfast. "You 'cited 'bout tis yer?" "Bout bein Head Girl?" "Y'know who Head Boy is?" as well as all the other prerequisite back to school questions.

As breakfast finished it was going on to half past eight, which, according to Ginny, meant they were already running behind. It was days like that, that Lily had to agree with her father, she really did love magic. After throwing a few last minute possessions into her trunk, Lily charmed it to go down to the waiting car. The drive to King's Cross Station usually took about an hour and a half from their house - this depended greatly on London traffic. So this meant that they would make it to Platform 9 ¾ with plenty of time to spare.

During the long car ride Lily decided to take a nap, knowing that she would need her energy to deal with at least one Malfoy later that day. Nothing would please her more than not having to see Malfoy every sodding day! As she drifted off into sleep her thoughts drifted to the torture she was going to be enduring having to share a common room with that son-of-a-ferret.

What felt like ten minutes later, they had arrived at King's Cross Station. James was shaking her awake telling her to get her lazy arse in gear or she'll end up missing the train. Trying very hard to control her grumpiness at being woken a second time that day, Lily got out of the car. Albus was attempting to help Harry remove her trunk from the boot, while Ginny commandeered a trolly. The group was in a rush, they had only twenty minutes to get through the station and the barrier to get to the platform. Of course the train station was as crowded as ever, any one could see that even from outside of the building. Once everything was in place the family of five took off, weaving in between muggles, trying not to make a scene, which was rather difficult. Pandora hooted angrily at being jostled every which way as the group wove their way to the platform.

Finally they came to the brick wall between platforms nine and ten. "Well," Ginny said expectantly to Lily. "Off you go." Lily scowled at the wall. She always hated running head first into a seemingly solid wall. There should be an easier way to get to the platform. Closing her eyes, like she did when she was eight and going to the platform for the first time to say goodbye to James, Lily took off towards the wall at a run. She prayed to Merlin that the gateway hadn't been sealed like it did when her dad was in his second year.

When she opened her eyes again she saw the scarlet steam train engine, the Hogwarts Express. All around her parents said goodbye to their children, friends reunited after a summer apart, and first years visibly shook as they thought about the year ahead of them. Behind her the rest of the family appeared. "Are you ready for your last year?" Ginny asked while trying desperately to hold back her tears. Lily only nodded with a grin, she was more than ready for her last year of school.

"Give 'em hell Little Lily," Ablus told her conspiratorially. It was almost as if the studious and rule-enforcing Albus Severus was giving her permission to break the rules and have fun. Weird.

James looked at her seriously, for possibly the first time ever. "You know the rules," he stated quietly. Lily got the message loud and clear. He was talking about the Gryffindor rules and traditions. The ones that started just after the Great War ended, the ones that were started to give everyone a sense of fun and excited, also it was just something to take everyone's minds off of the hard times that just past. Lily gave him a cheeky smirk that told him she'd do him proud. He grinned in reponse and hugged her closely.

Harry looked at his youngest child and only girl sadly. She was all grown up and leaving him. He pulled Lily into a fierce hug, not yet ready to let go. "You've grown up too fast," he whispered. "Listen to me my Lily-Flower, make me proud." Lily whispered that she loved him and left to find the compartment that held her friends as the train whistled to get the attention of the stragglers.

As they watched Lily make her way to the train Ginny moved to stand next to Harry. Harry grasped his wife's hand and sighed sadly. "She'll be fine you know," Ginny stated softly. "She can handle anything life throws at her."

"How do you know? How can you be so sure?" Harry asked in response.

"Because, she is her father's child," she told him softly. Harry smiled woefully. He never wanted his Lily-Flower to grow up and now it was too late. He watched as the scarlet train carried his daughter farther and farther away. As the train raced away and the platform started to empty, Harry pulled Ginny close to him and together they watched as the train disappeared from their sight.

On the train Lily moved through the throngs of students, many were excited and scared first years who were unsure of where to go. She tried to get through the students to find the compartment that housed her friends. Soon it became too difficult to navigate the narrow passageway. Gathering every once of authority she had, she stoud up straight and shouted, "Oi! Does this look like the Great Hall to you? Move along would you, you're blocking the hall." The tiny first and some second years just stared at her in fright. "You heard me move along!"

As if they had just be threatened with the killing curse, the younger students began to move in a hurry. Over the ruckus the younger years were making Lily heard clapping from behind her. "Congrats mate. Your first day as Head Girl and you've managed to scare a third of the school."

"Bugger off Trent." She hadn't meant to scare the annoying little bludgers she just let her temper get away from her. As she turned around a flash went off disorienting her. "What in the name of Merlin's saggy trousers was that?"

"That, dear cousin, is the beginning of the seventh year photo album," Hugo called warmly. When the spots cleared from her vision, Lily saw Hugo and Jordie both with a new camera. Lily groaned audibly. Ever since first year jordie and Hugo had taken it upon themselves to capture every moment, every prank, on film. At the end of the year they turned the photos into a scrap book for each person, with each one personalized for the receiver. A lot of work went into each book, Lily knew, and she was grateful to have such memories of their school years. All that in mind, Lily hated being caught by surprise by her two friends with cameras.

"the perfect way to start off the year," Jordie stated with a smirk that every Slytherin must be required to learn their first year. "Head Girl Lily scares the bejebus out of defenceless first years." The three laughed as Lily pushed passed her friends into the compartment muttering something along the lines of "Jeez love you guys too…"

The boys, still laughing, followed Lily back into the compartment they had previously secured. Lily sat next to the window with Hugo and Jordie across from her and Trent next to her, closest to the door. None of her friends were wearing their robes yet, preferring muggle clothing. Trent wore a pair of trainers, dirty looking jeans with a black muggle band tee and a red hoody sporting the name of a different muggle band. Where Trent was dressed as a regualr muggle teen, Jordie was the air of sophistication. He was dressed well in a pair of dark slacks and a crisp white button down. Next to him Hugo looked a slob with unruly red curls that clashed terribly with his orange Chudly Cannons sweatshirt and old faded jeans. Her hope that Jordie would help Hugo's fashion sense faded more and more each year.

"C'mon Lils, don't you trust us?" Hugo asked with a crooked smile when they were all settled and had stopped laughing, but were of course, still smiling like hyenas.

"Hugo Weasley, since when have I ever trusted you?" As her friends laughed at each others jokes and well meaning jokes at one another, Lily kept an eye on her time. At one she was to go to the Heads Compartment for a "Get To Know You" meeting with the Head Boy Malfoy. Soon enough talk turned to quidditch. When the quidditch talk was exhausted, they couldn't very well discuss very much with a Slytherin (Jordie) and a Raven claw (Hugo) in the room could they, the discussion turned to talk about what they talked about most, pranks and parties.

"Well its our seventh year boys, we need something that says we are back" "She has a point. This can't be just any old prank. It has to be bigger than any other," Trent added.

"Not only that, but it needs to be done on the first day of class." Hugo paused thinking quickly. "Breakfast would be the best time. Have 'em talking about it all day."

Jordie regarded the group in front of him. "It has to include the entire school. Not just Slytherin. This has to be bigger than them." The other three nodded slowly in agreement.

"Not only does it have to be big but it has to make our predecessors proud," Lily stated. What would Grandpa Potter do? Lily thought to herself. At the same time Hugo was thinking, what would Uncle Fred do? Both heads shot up at the same time and both shouted, "I've got it!"

At ten to one Lily stood to leave the compartment. Her friends looked at her, confused about her abrupt attempt to exit. "Sorry guys," She apologized. "Duty calls. I've got myself a meeting with Big Head Boy." She groaned clearly not excited about the meeting. "See you in about two hours I guess. Don't plan too much trouble without me."

As she closed the compartment door behind her she heard Hugo say, "Big Head Boy? I didn't know Uncle Percy was on the train?"

"Don't be stupid Hugh, she means Malfoy." Trent told him with an exasperated sigh.

Despite herself, Lily smiled and was in a better mood, even as she opened the door to the Head's Compartment. The compartment was empty. With a sigh of relief Lily flopped onto one of the empty seats. As she waited for Malfoy in silence she started planning the Gryffindor Welcome Back Party. It was one of those traditions that had begun after the Great War. Every year a group of students were in charge and this year Lily was one of those students. It had been decided that Lily plan the first party because somewhere down the line the task of party planner had been given to her and no one else could out do her parties.

While she was deep in her musings the compartment door slid open to reveal two people. The two sat opposite to Lily who was still lying on the the seat. She sighed and looked at her wrist watch, it was 1:05. "You're late Malfoy," she told him. He didn't respond. She turned her head to the side to look at him. He sat in a casual position that show cased his lean, wiry frame. He wore a deep green button down shirt and black dress pants. His almost golden, honey blonde hair, which he had inherited from his mother Astoria, hung in his eyes. Looking at him was looking at Slytherin personified. Beside him sat Cassie Willows. She wore a pair of dark muggle jeans and trainers with a red and silver t-shirt. "What are you doing here? This is the Heads Compartment."

Willows grinned mischievously, that usually meant she was up to something. "I'm here for the Prefects meeting," she stated with a shrug. "I'm a little early."

Lily sat up with a slight groan. "Well lets get this over with," Lily said quietly.

"Apparently we are suppose to get to know each other," Malfoy stated simply. Lily rolled her eyes clearly thinking DUH. "Okay, what don't you know about me..?" Malfoy asked, not expecting a response.

"Nothing," Lily muttered. "That's the way I'd like to keep it."

Lucas Malfoy either didn't hear or ignored Lily's comment. "Well my.. Favourite… colour is… white. My least -"

"White isn't a colour Malfoy," Lily interrupted.

"What?" Lucas asked, more shocked at being interrupted that annoyed at being corrected.

"Muggle physicists believe that white contains all colours, but isn't a colour itself. Therefore, not a colour."

"What does it matter? I'm only doing this stupid thing because I have to. Who cares what our favourite colour or whatever is. It doesn't matter. This meeting doesn't have -"

"It does matter, and it does have a point Malfoy, you insufferable, arrogant, know-nothing, git. It is so we can get to know each other and figure out how well we can work together." Lily stated with an air of superiority she had seen her Aunt Hermione use before. "Not only that, but it is so we can show inter house unity and be a role model for the rest of the student body."

"That is the second time you have interrupted me, Potter. I don't -"

"I really don't get care that you don't like being interrupted. I needed to state the meaning of this meeting. Which you have obviously missed."

"Potter, if you keep on interrupting me I really don't think this relationship -" Malfoy started staring Lily directly in the eye.

"Relationship?" Lily chocked cutting him off once again. "There is no relationship between you and I."

"Lucas smiled slightly, still holding Lily's gaze. "Oh I beg to differ. We do have a relationship. It may be volatile right now, but those always lead to the best couplings." He glances at Cassie to gage her reaction. Cassie Willows was watching the scene play out and holding back laughter.

"Listen here, you annoying, egotistical prick. There is NO relationship. From now on you stay out of my way, and I'll stay the hell away from you. The only time you will so much as exist to me is at Prefects meetings, and no other time. Got it?"

"Do you think that is wise, Little Flower? We should be working together and setting an example for others, as you so wisely informed me. You wouldn't want to shirk your duties as Head Girl, now would you?"

"Malfoy, of you ever call me Little-Flower again, you will never see the outside of the hospital wing."

Cassie, seeing the danger of an angry Potter, stood up and went next to Lily. "Look Lils, Luc was just trying to get a rise out of you. No need to do anything rash." Lily huffed in aggravation and stomped out of the compartment. "Where's she going? What about the Prefects Meeting?"

"She'll be back," Lucas responded evenly.

"How do you know? Lily Potter is one of the most impulsive people in school."

"Because I know Lily. She may be impulsive but she's responsible. She is never late for anything if she can help it. Most importantly if she is tasked with a job she will see it through too the end as close to perfection as humanly possible."

Cassie said nothing for a while just watched her best friend. "You seem to know a lot about Lily already."

"What are you insinuating Willows?" Lucas asked with a glare, daring her to say what was on her mind.

Cassie smirked, mischief playing in her eyes, but said nothing for a while. "you know Luc, I think this meeting was a waste of time. First off, you didn't use your time properly. Second, you failed to achieve the objective of the meeting." Lucas opened his mouth to respond to her accusations. He wanted to say that he knew all everything he needed to know about Lily Potter, but Cassie wouldn't let him. "All you know about Lily is what she shows the world. She is impulsive, intelligent, quick-to-anger, a trouble maker, she is overly kind and fiercely loyal to her friends and family. But what else do you know? Do you know how she acts with her friends as opposed to her family? What does she do in her free time? What is her greatest fear, or her most prized memory?"

Lucas sat there gaping at his best friend's lecture. It was all true of course, he didn't know any of that stuff and he knew he should. He refused to admit any of it though. After all, even if he didn't like his family, he was a Malfoy and a Malfoy was always right.

"See Malfoy, that was the point of this. To find some sort of common ground or you can show a united front to the school and not kill each other while doing it. Not that you would ever kill the Little Flower. If you had accomplished your goal than maybe she would have seen you aren't such a bad guy and you could have put your plan into action." Cassie paused to glare at her best friend. "But no. You had to let your blasted ego get in the way and be an ass. Good luck getting her to like you now!"

Lucas was stunned to say the least. He didn't think that this meeting would dictate the rest of the year. He certainly didn't think Lily meant that he no longer existed to her. He thought she was just being rash. He was royally screwed now. If he so much as put a hair out of line, he knew Lily would take pleasure in handing him his arse. "What do you think I should do?" Lucas asked sounding thoroughly beaten.

Cassie reclined on the seat and relaxed. "What do you think?" she replied raising one eyebrow in silent challenge.

Outside the compartment, Lily walked up and down the corridor trying to calm herself down. She knew she acted rashly and shouldn't have said the things she said. At the same time she currently didn't care if she never saw a Malfoy again. Lily's stalking and muttering drew strange looks, which she ignored completely. She kept on pacing unaware of those around her as her thoughts raced.

She couldn't understand why, why Lucas Malfoy irrated her more than anyother person. They barely ever spoke and when they did an argument would always ensue, Even if he so much as looked at her, Lily felt down right irate. Why was that? Was it the way he held himself, always acting as if he was better than someone else? Was it his annoying Slytherin smirk he had whenever he knew something no one else did? Was it his over inflated ego or his ability to see so much with just a glance? Even as she thought of each possibility she crossed it off of her list. Lily knew exactly why she disliked Lucas Malfoy so much.

His name.

She knew she was being unfair. Couldn't it be possible that he was trying to be more than his last name? More than another Death Eater's son? Just like she was trying to prove she was more than just a Potter, more than a Weasley? She was trying to be Just Lily, not Lily Daughter of the Boy Who Lived. So if she was Just Lily, why couldn't he be Just Lucas?

Just thinking of Malfoy as anything other than a Malfoy made her blood boil even more. She couldn't help it. Every time she thought of Malfoy she thought of his older brother, Scorpius, making fun of Rosie because she was a Weasley and in Hufflepuff, or cursing James into the Hospital Wing for a week in his seventh year. She thought of Draco calling Aunt Hermione a mud blood or trying to kill Dumbledore. Lily thought of Lucius attacking and killing so many innocent people. She couldn't help it. She was being hypocritical, she knew, and that made it worse.

She told herself that she wasn't being hypocritical at all. The reason she couldn't see Malfoy as Just Lucas was because he never showed her he was different. Again she knew she was lying to herself. How can he show he was different if she never gave himea chance? She didn't like lying to herself, but at the moment it made her feel better. She wasn't a hypocrite, malfoy was an ass because Malfoy's never change.


End file.
